Dead Man Walking
by Jamzee Strider
Summary: Tavros is a set designer in Hollywood. With all his work he's had to hire baby sitters. However he finally called his old friend Gamzee, some one he trust with his own life, to baby sit his little five year old. Gamzee still has feelings for Tavros however.
1. Prologue

**So, I'm writing a story for my bro BinkyBunny.**

**Warning: **

**Enjoy: **

**DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK is not mine.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: **

He stared at her beautifully deep oceany eyes and craved to taste her lips again. He followed each wave and curl of her hair down on her shoulders and past. She was everything he wanted, yet she had left him in the blink of an eye.

Tavros raised his eyes from the framed photo as the doorbell rang through the apartment.

"Daddy, do we have visitors?" A five year old with wavy, almond hair and vibrant ocean blue eyes asked from her spot on the floor. Tavros nodded to his daughter as he crossed the living room to reach the front door.

"An old friend from high school." He said before reaching the door and looking out the peep hole. On the other side he saw the tall figure with messy short, curly hair and make up. Tavros smiled as he opened the door.

"Gamzee!" He said his name like it was sugar on his tongue. He'd like to say it more and more. "Gamzee, hi, hey, it's uhm, been a while, wow, your make up." Gamzee's current make up was a lot more detailed now than it was back in high school. In middle school it was grey circles and a grey oval over his lips. In high school it started taking shape, by senior year it looked like a hallloween mask. Now, it just looked like a real skull, even the shading was perfect.

"Don't think I would've recognized a brother, with your new hair and shit. Ain't bad looking though. Fucking love it." Gamzee says finally lifting his face. Tavros feels chills run down his spine from just looking at Gamzee's make up.

"Hehe, t-thanks Gamzee. Where's your uhm, stuff?" Tavros asks looking down at Gamzee's feet. There was just a long but thin(barely filled) duffel bag. Gamzee lifted it and swung it on to his shoulder.

"Right here." Gamzee says. Tavros moves aside and lets Gamzee into the apartment. However Gamzee stops after a few steps into the apartment. He stares at the small girl on the ground who looks back at him calmly.

"Who is she?" Gamzee asked looking back at Tavros. Tavros shut the door and cleared his throat nervously.

"Uhm, she's my daughter." Gamzee's eyes widened and for a second he seemed to be disappointed, but he turned back to the little girl with such a great smile.

"Hello, my name is Gamzee Makara, I'm friend of your daddy. What's your name?" She doesn't reply though, instead she reaches out and touches Gamzee's face.

"Are you dead Gamzee?" She asks looking from his make up into his eyes. He chuckles shaking his head.

"Nah, this is just a mask."

"This is Arabella." Tavros says reaching down and picking her up. "Honey, Gamzee here is going to baby sit you while I'm at work okay?" Tavros says. Arabella throws her hands up gasping.

"Gamzee the dead man!?"


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I'm writing a story for my bro BinkyBunny.**

**Warning: **

**Enjoy: **

**DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK is not mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: **

"So, you called me all this way to baby sit?" Gamzee says with his hand on his chin. Tavros nods with a look of pure stress on his face.

"Look, Gamzee, Arabella means the world to me. I've had six baby sitters in the past three years and five of them were not worth my time." He says looking at his girl still on the floor playing with a small model of a pink castle. "One of the baby sitters wasn't watching her and she was bitten by a spider, and another one had her on the couch while he was doing who knows what and she rolled off. God Gamzee, the other baby sitters were just worst."

"Fuck, Tavros, didn't you do a background check on them!?" Gamzee asks baffled. Tavros shakes his head frantically. "I don't have time to do background checks, so I decided I should call you Gamzee. We've known each other since middle school. You're dedicated, sweet, funny, and you love kids. Besides, you're my best friend so you wouldn't hurt her right?"

"Nah, never bro." Gamzee answers truthfully. They both look at Arabella for a while in silence. She was holding a tiny model of a dragon and bopping it against the castle.

"I love her Gamzee, she's my life, so please be good to her. I'll pay you and everything." Tavros says still looking at his daughter. Gamzee shakes his head and sits back in his chair.

"Ain't gotta pay me bro, I'm doing you a favor." Gamzee says as Tavros looks back at him.

"No, Gamzee, I paid the other baby sitters who were horrible, of course I'm going to pay you. Fifty per day." Tavros insists. Gamzee shrugs.

"Aight, I guess it's okay."

* * *

**Day 1:**

Gamzee woke up earlier than usual that day due to Arabella's screaming and crying. He found Tavros at the diner table with his daughter clinging to his leg begging him to stay. When Tavros seen Gamzee exit the guest bedroom he smiled and waved.

"Oh, good morning Gamzee, I was going to wake you up before I left, but I see Arabella beat me to it." Tavros says as he slaps thin layers of peanut butter and jelly on two slices of bread. His fingers were covered in both flavors and the open jar of jelly was laying on it's side with it's contents oozing out.

"Wow, bro, you okay!?" Gamzee says hurrying over to help. He picks up the jar of jelly and screws the cap on, then does the same to the peanut butter. "Is this how breakfast usually goes about?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Tavros replies with a huge chunk of pbj sandwich in his mouth. He puts the other ones in ziplocks bags and shoves them in his lunch bag. Gamzee stares at the lunch bag with only carried a bottle of water and the ziplocked pbj sandwiches.

"You always eat that little?" He asks looking back up at Tavros. Tavros shrugs, "I could cook you up something Tav." Gamzee offers, "Could bring it to you during your lunch break if you want?"

"Oh yeah, you took culinary classes Freshman through Senior year huh? I'd like that, but I would have to give you directions and such, and I simply don't have the time. Thank you for the offer though." Tavros then bends down and lifts Arabella into his arms. "Daddy has to go now honey, be good until I get home if you want ice cream okay?"

"Daddy don't go! Don't leave me the dead man!" Arabella cries out as she clings to her dad. Tavros looks up at Gamzee and mouths an apology before he sets her down.

"Gamzee, there's a list of instructions and rules on the kitchen counter, _follow them_ or else." Tavros waves then hurries out the door.

"You won't last." Arabella growls seconds after the door shuts. Gamzee cocks and eyebrow and mutters an _Excuse me?_

"Noooothing." She says and continues playing with her castle. Gamzee shakes his head and makes his way to the kitchen where he finds the two sheets of paper. He picks one up and starts reading.

**_Instructions:_**

1. make some breakfast for Arabella. There's a couple of boxes of Macaroni and cheese in the cupboard. Make sure she eats everything in her plate.

2. Brush her hair, and style it in at least a pony tail. Dress her in a cute outfit.

3. clean up around the house. Make sure there's nothing on the floor that could hurt Arabella.

4. Make sure she flushes the toilet after using the bathroom.

5. **DO NOT GIVE HER PEANUT BUTTER. SHE IS ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS.**

6. Do not let her grab pens or pencils with out your knowing. They are a safety hazard.

Gamzee nods putting the sheet away then lifting the next page.

**_RULES:_**

1. **DO NOT HIT HER. ****DO NOT YELL AT HER.** Talk to her and let her know what she did wrong. If she does it again stand her against the wall for 5 minutes, or until she apologizes.

2. Do not take a shower while baby sitting. That is an absolute no. Do not give her baths, that's my job.

3. Pay attention to where she is, and what she's doing.

4. NO PORN. Do that on your own time.

5. NO CURSE WORDS. She picks up words fast.

6. Do not let her grab things with out asking first.

7. No smoking.

Gamzee sets down the paper nodding slowly then turns to Arabella.

"You hungry kiddo?" Gamzee asks. She ignores him and keeps playing with her castle, obviously not warmed up to him. He shrugs turning back to the sheets of paper to fold them and put them in his pocket.

* * *

**Make some breakfast for Arabella:**

Arabella watched from her spot on the floor as the dead man walked around the kitchen in her dad's white apron. The smells coming from the kitchen were glorious, but she refused to accept that weirdo dead freak. From what she could see he was cooking eggs and baking a cake. He had also cut up some fruit and halved it equally in two small cups. Every time he caught her staring she would frown, stick out her tongue and look away. She was sure he just smiled back however.

When the food was ready she watched him bring the plates to the table and then the cups of orange juice with fruit bits inside. She almost fainted from how delicious the eggs smelt.

"Come on up here sis, let's get our chow on!" Gamzee insists by waving her over. She looks away and purses her lips.

"Daddy said Macaroni and Cheese, you're going to get a spanked." Arabella growled.

"Haha, your dad won't spank me! ~I already tried~ Besides, he wants you to be healthy and happy! These omlets are very motherfu-nnin' healthy." Gamzee clears his throat. Arabella looks up at him then at the table. Her stomach grumbled.

"Well, those eggs do smell pretty good." She says as she stands and walks over to her chair. Gamzee smiles and watches her climb into the seat and grab her fork. "If you poison me my daddy will kick your butt. He learned kung fu from Jackie Chan himself!"

Gamzee can't help himself and cracks up laughing. "Awe, ah man, you adorable!"

"Anyways." Arabella growls as she stabs her fork into the omlet and lifts the whole thing to her mouth, only to take a small bite. She sets down her fork and crosses her arms over he chest as she chews.

Gamzee smiles as her eyes widen and seconds after she slams her hands down on the table.

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!"

"You ever tried _Angel Food_?"


End file.
